


Eleven

by mollywheezy



Series: Eleven-verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollywheezy/pseuds/mollywheezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley celebrates the most important birthday of a young witch's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes direct quotes from the epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I haven't marked them in any special way as what I quoted will be obvious.

Rose stretched sleepily in her bed and inhaled deeply. Something smelled wonderful. As the morning fog began to clear from Rose's brain, she remembered—she was eleven years old today! She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, not even bothering with her dressing gown. She thundered into the dining room. 

"Rose!" Hermione smiled, set her teacup on the table, and hugged her daughter. "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart!"

Ron came out from the kitchen carrying a platter in each hand, one with freshly baked currant scones, and the other with fried tomatoes and sausages. 

"My favorite!" Rose exclaimed.

"Of course, only the best for my birthday girl!" Ron put the food on the table and hugged his daughter. "Happy Birthday, Pumpkin! Now if we wake up Mr. Sleepyhead, maybe we can eat."

"I'm not a sleepyhead," Hugo mumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione shared a grin. Hugo saw the breakfast table and whined, "Currants! Yuck!"

"Hugo, you will behave yourself, young man," Hermione scolded. Hugo pouted.

"The scones without currants are on the bottom left of the platter, mate," Ron whispered loudly.

"Thanks, Dad!" Hugo visibly brightened. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. Everyone tucked in to their breakfast with Rose making short work of the currant scones.

They had almost finished eating when an owl flew in the window and dropped two letters onto Rose's recently cleared plate.

Rose gasped. The top letter was addressed in neat, even handwriting.

_Miss Rose Weasley  
The Dining Room  
#12 Otter Road  
Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon_

"It's my Hogwarts letter!" Rose hugged the letter to her chest briefly before tearing it open. She skimmed it quickly and exclaimed, "I'm accepted!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Ron winked at Rose.

Rose blushed. "Well, no, but you know . . ." Rose waved a hand inarticulately.

"It's comforting to have the Hogwarts letter in your hand and know beyond any shadow of a doubt that you are going." Hermione helped her daughter.

"Exactly!"

"Well, what's the other letter say, Rosie?" Ron prompted.

"Oh right!" The other letter was addressed simply, "ROSE". Rose tore it open and read silently.

> Dear Rose,
> 
> We want you to write to us often when you go off to Hogwarts, so the owl is yours. Happy Birthday, Sweetie!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Mum and Dad

Rose shrieked, and stared at the beautiful owl. "He's mine?"

The owl hooted indignantly.

"SHE is yours," Hermione supplied.

"Sorry about that," Rose told her owl, giving her the last scone—one of the ones without currants. 

As the owl happily ate her scone, Ron asked, "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. She's so beautiful, the color of homemade vanilla ice cream . . . And those little ginger spots all over her feathers, they're like . . .

"Freckles! Those spots look like freckles! That's what you should name her," Hugo yelled. "Freckles!"

The owl hooted at Rose warily. "I don't think she likes that one, mate." Ron chuckled, but Hugo didn't seem bothered in the least.

"Well, I think your freckles look like a sprinkling of cinnamon, so how about Cinnamon?"

Cinnamon nuzzled Rose's hand. "You like that? Cinnamon it is, then!"

"You need to open your other presents!" Hugo encouraged.

"I have presents besides Cinnamon?" Cinnamon had climbed onto Rose's shoulder and was preening her hair, making Rose giggle. 

Hugo pulled two packages from beneath the table, wrapped in bright orange paper with black bows. The smaller of the packages said in large print, "TO ROSIE FROM HUGO". 

Rose hurriedly ripped the wrapping paper off the smaller package first. There were two pair of Chudley Cannons socks—one black with orange interlocking C's and the other orange with black cannon balls zooming around. 

"Thank you Hugo! These will match my nightdress perfectly!" Rose threw her arms around her brother and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"EWWWW!" Hugo whined as he rubbed off Rose's kiss on his pyjama sleeve. Ron and Hermione both laughed.

Undeterred, Rose tore the paper off her second package. "Chudley Cannons pyjamas! Thank you!"

"Since your Chudley Cannons nightdress is getting rather threadbare, we thought you could use new pyjamas for Hogwarts."

Rose looked suspiciously at her mother. "You won't throw out my night dress will you, Mum?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are just like your father. No, I will not throw out your nightdress."

Before Hermione could say anything else, Hugo pointed to the window and yelled, "LOOK!"

They all looked and saw a flock of owls flying towards their house. The owls all jockeyed for position trying to get close to Rose. Hugo, Ron, and Hermione helped remove their parcels and passed out owl treats to hurry the birds out of their dining room. 

Rose excitedly began opening her presents. There was an owl cage and a perch from Uncle Charlie. Cinnamon was very interested and began to explore her new living quarters as Rose continued to open gifts. 

Rose received a new broom from the Potters. She was very thankful Headmistress McGonagall had lifted the restrictions on first years having their own brooms. 

She pulled the note off the next package, and read,

> Rosie,
> 
> This gift is from Molly, Lucy, and me. We didn't want any part of what your uncle purchased . . .
> 
> Love,
> 
> Aunt Audrey

Now Rose was really curious what Uncle Percy had bought her, but she opened Aunt Audrey's present—a lovely, soft blue jumper with a matching headband. 

Even though the jumper was her favorite color, she quickly put it aside to open Uncle Percy's gift—a book, The Path for Prefects, First Year. Well, Rose wouldn't mind being a prefect, both of her parents had been. She opened the cover and saw the inscription,

_Dear Rosie,_

_Full marks for actually opening the book! This is charmed so only you can read it, by the way. The back cover is enchanted to turn into a box but still look like a book—very useful for hiding things from nosey younger siblings. I should know, after all. Instructions for working the enchantment may be found on page 123. The book itself is a rather good read, too._

_Love,_

_Uncle Percy_

Rose laughed out loud! Hermione looked at her strangely, and Ron rolled his eyes. "You're just like your Mum . . . mental over books." Rose just rolled her eyes back at him, as she reached for her next gift.

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur sent her Frivolous Charms for First Years. Victoire and Dominique sent along a variety of pretty hair ties, and Louis sent Fun Facts about France.

Aunt Angelina, Uncle George, and Fred sent an assortment of Wheezes, which Rose decided to examine more closely when Mum wasn't watching suspiciously. Roxie sent her the starter kit for WonderWitch products, which Rose thought looked fun.

Nanny and Granddad sent her a set of beginning cookbooks she had really wanted. She loved helping Nanny cook, and wanted to get better at it. 

Aunt Andromeda sent some very pretty stationery, coloured inks and a swan feather quill. Another hint that she needed to write her family.

Teddy sent her a Wizarding novel, The Melancholy Metamorphmagus. The entire family had a laugh at that one. Rose couldn't wait to read it.

Aunt Luna sent a book The Founders of Hogwarts, and promised a second book about the founder of her house, when that was known.

Hagrid sent her an assortment of owl treats for Cinnamon. 

Uncle Neville—Rose supposed she'd have to call him Professor Longbottom at Hogwarts—sent her the textbook for First Year Herbology.

Grandpa and Grandma sent her the Muggle books they had most enjoyed at her age—Treasure Island, Island of the Blue Dolphin, The Secret Garden, and The Narnia Chronicles. 

Rose had finished all her unwrapping. "Wow! I'm going to write to thank everyone so Cinnamon can deliver the notes." Cinnamon hooted and fluffed her feathers importantly. Rose picked up her stationery. "I think I'll write to Uncle Percy first," she smirked at her parents and giggled. Ron and Hermione just stared at their daughter.

***

The Weasley family gathered for dinner every Sunday, so birthdays were always celebrated on the Sunday following the birthday. Eleventh birthdays were particularly special.

"I thought Luna was coming." Molly asked, gesturing to the empty chair. 

"She is," answered Hermione, "but you know Luna. We probably don't need to wait . . ."

Hermione didn't finish her sentence before a hare patronus appeared. "I apologize Molly. I lost track of time, but should be there for . . ." The sentence trailed off. 

"Well, let's eat." Molly said cheerfully.

Everyone was hungry after an afternoon of Family Quidditch to allow Rose to try out her new broom, and began devouring Molly's food, particularly Rose, since Molly had made her favorites. 

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. 

"Luna! Glad you could make it, dear. Where's the rest of your family?" Molly asked.

"Rolf and the boys are camping this weekend. I thought some male bondage would be beneficial for all of them."

"I think you mean male bonding, Luna," Ron pointed out, smiling.

"Oh, do I? All right, then." Luna said placidly. 

"But male bondage could be fun!" George added, laughing. Angelina smacked George on the back of the head. 

"What's male bondage, Daddy?" Lily asked. Harry paled and glared at George.

"Oh, don't give me that 'Man-Who-Killed-Voldemort' stare. I knew you when you were a scrawny, specky git making puppy-dog eyes at my baby sister."

"He's still a scrawny, specky git making puppy-dog eyes at our baby sister," Ron laughed.

Luna interrupted, "I'm helping Daddy complete our book on the long-term effects of dungeons on mental health. We're hoping to have it published for the twentieth anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. That's why I was running late."

"That sounds really interesting Luna . . ." Ginny jumped on the change of topic. Discussing Luna's book carried the family through Molly's delicious dinner. 

***

When everyone was finished eating, Molly brought out dessert. It was finally Rose's turn for Nanny's special Hogwarts cake. It took her several attempts to learn how, but she actually made an edible miniature replica of Hogwarts.

"What would you like, Rosie?" Arthur asked. 

Rose wasn't sure since she didn't know what house she would be in. "Umm, a piece of the Great Hall, please."

"The Great Hall it is!" Arthur declared, as he cut Rose's piece of cake first.

"I would like a piece of Ravenclaw Tower, please," requested Teddy.

"I can't very well eat the dungeon, so I would like some of the Astronomy Tower, if you don't mind. So many fond memories with Ted there . . ."

"I would like some Ravenclaw tower, also please," Luna requested. 

"I'll take Gryffindor!" shouted almost everyone else.

"Hmmm . . . I think Ron and Hermione get Gryffindor this time since their daughter is the birthday girl."

Everyone groaned good naturedly as the cake was cut and distributed. 

"What house do you want to be in Rose?" Luna asked. 

Everyone became quiet and looked at Rose expectantly. "I didn't think I got a choice. I thought the Sorting Hat would just tell me what house I was supposed to be in."

"You're a Weasley, Rosie! With hair this colour, of course, Weasleys are in Gryffindor!" George laughed.

"I assure you, George, my hair may be silver now, but unlike my daughter, my hair was never green." Andromeda said. 

"Well, Teddy was a Ravenclaw and his hair's blue. That one fits." George winked at Teddy.

Teddy morphed his hair bright pink. Everyone laughed.

"That's cheating!"

"We 'ave three children, two in different 'ouses at 'Ogwarts, and one at Beauxbatons! They may have Weazley blood, but zey also 'ave the Delacour blood!"

"I know we have Weasleys in every house now, but I still want my Rosie to be a Gryffindor," Ron said.

"We don't have any Slytherins yet," Hermione pointed out. 

"Well, Slytherins don't count!"

Hermione smacked Ron's arm. Hard. "Ronald!"

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Ron grumped as he rubbed his arm.

"Apparently because I am in the room," Andromeda said archly. 

"Sorry, Andy. I didn't mean anything by it."

Rose continued to listen to the banter about houses while she enjoyed her cake, but she really wasn't sure which house would be the best for her.

***

"When are they going to get here, Daddy?"

"Soon, Rosie. If you want to see one of your cousins, Lucy and Molly are just over there with Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey."

"I just want Al to get here since we're both first years." Rose bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. "I think that's them!" Rose pointed.

"Hi," Albus said, sounding relieved. He and Rose began chattering excitedly to each other while their siblings discussed which house they would be in when they went to Hogwarts. 

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure," joked Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. Hugo was laughing, but Rose looked worried.

"He doesn't mean it," Hermione said to Rose. 

Rose saw a boy about her age across the platform with his parents, all of them with very light, blond hair. 

"Look who it is," Ron said. "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry. Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

Rose wondered how her Dad knew that boy and why there was so much discussion about him. James suddenly showed up and began nattering on about Teddy and Victoire. She didn't know what the big deal was. She was happy Teddy and Victoire were snogging. Maybe they would get married . . .

While everyone was listening to James, Rose took her chance. "Daddy?" she whispered, tugging on Ron's sleeve. 

Ron was so tall he knelt to be on his daughter's level. "What is it, Sweetheart?" 

"You wouldn't really disinherit me if I wasn't in Gryffindor, would you?"

"Oh, Rosie. Of course not. I was just joking. I don't care what house you're in."

"But you said at my birthday dinner you really wanted me to be in Gryffindor."

"Sweetie, your Mum and I were both in Gryffindor. I won't lie to you—It'd be fun to be able to share being in Gryffindor with you, but it doesn't matter. I love you, and that won't change no matter what house you're in. And no matter what, we will still share the fun of going to Hogwarts."

"O.K." Rose sounded uncertain.

Ron put a finger under his daughter's chin and tilted her face so she was looking at him. "Rose, whatever house you are in, you will always be my little girl. Nothing will ever change that."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"What if I made friends with that blond boy you don't like? He looked lonely."

"I don't dislike him, Rosie. I haven't even met him. His father and I were at school together . . ." Ron paused. "You make friends with anyone you want to."

Rose nodded. The train whistle sounded.

"Have a good term, Rosie. Send us Cinnamon and let us know what happens."

Rose still looked uncertain.

"Honestly, Sweetheart, I know I joke around a lot, but nothing would ever make me stop loving you. It doesn't matter what house you are in or who you are friends with. I just want you to be happy. I love you, and you will always be my little girl no matter what."

"I love you, too, Daddy." Rose hugged him, and Ron clung to her tightly. The train whistle sounded again. 

"You better go."

Rose nodded, hugged him one more time, hugged Hermione tightly, and boarded the train with Albus. 

She and Albus chose a compartment and leaned out of the window. "Why are they all staring?" Albus asked.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Rose laughed, and waved to her parents as the train began to take her to Hogwarts.


End file.
